1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to curable compositions which may be used for coatings, paints and the like.
2. Description of the Art
Numerous coating compositions are, of course, known in the art. While some coating compositions appear useful over a broad range of conditions there will always be one or two points at which a given coating composition is no longer suitable for its intended purpose.
Exemplary of coating compositions in the polyamide and epoxy area include: U.S. Pat. No. 2,548,447 issued to Shokal et al. on Apr. 10, 1951. The Shokal et al. patent describes fluid compositions comprising glycidyl polyethers and cyano-substituted hydrocarbons. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,859 issued to Rumscheidt on June 7, 1960 describes a process for preparing resinified products of high quality for mixtures of polyepoxy polyethers and aromatic-substituted-1-alkenes.
Floyd et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,999,825 issued Sept. 12, 1961, relates to reaction products of amino polyamide-ester blends with epoxy resins. Floyd, again, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,365 issued Mar. 31, 1964 describes amino-polyamides which have been modified by the reaction with acrylic compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,434 issued May 14, 1968 to Carlston discusses copolymerized resins prepared by reacting a diepoxide of a particular equivalent weight, an unsaturated polyester and an epoxy resin curing polyamine.
Bassemir in U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,235 issued Dec. 29, 1970 describes ethylenically unsaturated materials as being useful in forming resin coatings. Bassemir in U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,246 issued Dec. 29, 1970 discloses photopolymerizable compositions containing ethylenically unsaturated esters. U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,311 issued to Nass et al. on Dec. 29, 1970 also describes ethylenically unsaturated esters as being useful in coating compositions. Bassemir et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,387 issued Jan. 26, 1971 describes photopolymerizable compositions containing at least one ester of an ethylenically unsaturated acid and a dihydric or trihydric alcohol together with particular photoinitiators.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,618 issued Jan. 25, 1972 to May describes a mixture of a curable composition which is an unsaturated polyester of a normally liquid polyepoxide and an ethylenically unsaturated organic carboxylic acid plus a dissimilar normally solid polymeric material having a plurality of epoxy groups.
Laudise in U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,366 issued June 11, 1974 describes adducts of active acrylic compounds and an aminoamide of a monomeric fatty compound. U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,518 issued to Borden et al., on Apr. 8, 1975 describes the production of amine derivatives of acrylated epoxidized soybean oil. A later patent to Trecker et al. describing the same subject matter issued Jan. 6, 1976 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,075.
Gaske in U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,349 issued Dec. 9, 1975 discusses the production of radiation curable non-gelled Michael addition reaction products containing unreacted acrylate groups. Further discussions of amino compounds containing terminal ethylene groups is found in Tsukada U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,610 issued Nov. 2, 1976.
Monotertiary monosecondary diprimary tetramines which are useful in the present invention are described in U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 784,381 filed Apr. 4, 1977.
A general discussion on the properties of amines is found in Lee et al., "Handbook of Epoxy resins", McGraw-Hill Book Company, New York, 1967, pp. 7-1 to 7-15.
It has been determined that the epoxy curable resins described in this invention provide advantageous properties over the foregoing art.
Where percentages and ratios are used in the specification and claims they are by weight unless otherwise indicated. Similarly, temperatures are given in degrees Celsius unless noted otherwise.